


catch me if you can

by Error404_Redacted



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, George - Freeform, Immortal dream au, M/M, Tales Of The SMP, dream - Freeform, dream and miles, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, i stole that tag from heat waves, kinda sad, no beta we die like men, same face different person, soft, the first bit is sad atleast sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404_Redacted/pseuds/Error404_Redacted
Summary: Most people in life are bound by the natural rules of nature, death being the most extreme. But every now and then the universe makes a mistake and creates someone who isn’t bound by the same rules. Some people call them gods, some people call them immortal. To correct the mistakes the universe does what it can to make their lives as difficult as possible.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 0. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just the prologue so stick with me. This is needed backstory but I didn't want to do flashbacks of it so this is how I'm rolling with it. I hope you like it!

Most people in life are bound by the natural rules of nature, death being the most extreme. But every now and then the universe makes a mistake and creates someone who isn’t bound by the same rules. Some people call them gods, some people call them immortal. To correct the mistakes the universe does what it can to make their lives as difficult as possible. 

\---

“I’d like a loaf of bread please,” said a boy with deep brown eyes who looked cheerfully at Dream. Dream looked up and froze. He had never thought he would find a boy so beautiful. 

“Oh, uh, right,” He mumbled, scrambling around trying not to drop the bread. His family was known to bake the best bread in the village and it was his job to help his family with the business but he was the clumsiest person known to mankind and soon the bread was on the ground and Dream dropped his head in shame. “I’m sorry, I will go make new stuff”

“You don’t have to,” The boy knelt down and picked up the loaf, “I’m only buying it to feed to the ducks,” He smiled and reached his hand out with money in it. 

“I can’t take your money, it fell on the ground I can’t sell it anyways,” Dream pushed his hand away and blushed. He was embarrassed that he dropped it in front of the beautiful boy. 

“Please?” The boy looked up at him with eyes that told Dream there was no other option than taking the money. 

“Okay, but next time I’m giving you the bread for free,” He took the money and put it in his pocket. 

“Only if you come feed the ducks with me,” The boy smiled again. Dream shook his head, all this boy does is smile, he thought. 

“Give me a moment,” Dream walked away from his stand and walked inside. “Mom!” He shouted into the small house. 

“What Dream?” She spoke softly from the kitchen. 

“Can I take a break and go for a walk?” He knew she would say no if he told her he was going to feed the ducks. 

“You can have 30 minutes,” She answered and not long after Dream flew out of the door. 

He looked at the boy with the bread and smiled, “I have 30 minutes”.

“Have you lived in the village long? I don’t recognize you,” Dream asked as he followed the boy. 

“No, I have only been here a couple days. I’m Miles by the way,” The boy turns back slightly and smiles at him. 

“Oh, I’m Dream,” Dream winced when he said it. He hated his name, his parents could have picked anything and they chose Dream. It made no sense to him. 

“Hm,” The boy hummed. 

“What?” He asked.

“It sounds like you don’t like your name,” Miles observed. He stopped next to the water's edge and sat down on a nearby rock. Out on the water there were two ducks floating calmly on the water's surface. 

“People think it’s weird,” Dream sighed. The rock was too small for him to sit next to Miles without invading his personal space so he remained standing. 

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Miles ripped a chunk of bread off and played with it in his hand, “I think it’s sorta beautiful”. 

Dream’s head snapped up. He looked at Miles who seemed completely calm. He watched as he threw the chunk of bread he was playing with into the water. The ducks both swam to get it. Dream realized he hadn’t answered yet and muttered a small“Thank you”.

“Here,” Miles handed Dream half of the bread, “You can feed them too”. 

“Thank you,” Dream smiled and took the bread. He ripped small chunks off and threw them quietly. 

“You’ve said that before,” Miles tried to hide the smug look on his face when he said it but he was so easy to read. 

“You are an ass,” Dream laughed and tried to gage how much time had passed. 

“Do you have to go back?” Miles asked.

“Yeah probably,” Dream gave him a sheepish smile. 

“Would you like to come with me again tomorrow?” Miles looked up at him with the same eyes as he did earlier. The kind of look that he couldn’t say no to. 

“Yeah,” Dream smiled and walked away as he threw his last piece of bread. Somehow a part of him knew this was leading to something bigger than anyone could imagine and he wasn’t afraid. 

\---

“You’re back,” Dream smiled when he saw Miles walking towards him and his stand. 

“I would like a loaf of bread and a few minutes of your time,” Miles said it like he was ordering it seriously but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

“Well sir we seem to be out of both but if you want I can check the back,” Dream joked and grabbed a loaf of bread. He closed the shop to take his short break and left to follow Miles to the lake again. Dream expected them to go the same way but Miles took a different path this time. He didn’t say anything, he simply followed. When they arrived at the water bank Dream saw there were more ducks in this spot than the last. 

“Can’t leave these guys out, can we?” Miles sat on the ground this time and patted the ground next to him. 

Dream smiled and sat down, “You are an interesting soul”.

“Why is that?” Miles ripped the bread in half like before and then began to throw small pieces in the water. 

“I don’t know,” Dream shrugged, suddenly embarrassed he said anything. 

“Well Dream, I’d say you’re pretty interesting yourself,” He answered calmly, putting more emphasis on Dream’s name. 

“You hardly know me,” Dream looked at him and suddenly realized what Miles had done, “Oh”.

“We can change that,” Miles blushed when the words left his mouth, he looked down, missing the fact that the same blush was spreading across Dream’s face as well. 

“Okay,” Dream smiled. 

“Okay?” Miles looked up at him, their eyes locked. 

“Let’s change that,” Dream looked at him with an intense look of hope in his eyes. Though he tried to tell himself it was completely in the interest of friendship, deep down Dream knew that wasn’t what he meant. He wanted to get to know this boy entirely, what makes him smile, why he feeds the ducks, why he is in town, why he is so beautiful. He wanted every answer to every possible question he could ask him. 

“You surprise me Dream,” Miles smiled and shook his head, “but I think it will be fun”.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Dream stood up and reached his hand to help the boy up. 

“I guess you will,” Miles took his hand and stood up. He stumbled slightly into Dream and laughed, “Sorry, guess I’m clumsy too”. 

Dream patted Miles on his head and ruffled his hair, “Guess you are”, and with that Dream walked away a stupid smile plastered on his face. 

\---

Over the next 3 weeks they met every day. Miles would buy a loaf of bread and they would go sit by the water feeding the ducks and asking each other silly questions. They found themselves gravitating towards each other. Leaning in when they laugh, playfully hitting each other. Both of them silently falling and pretending to be friends. Neither of them truly made any moves to change it. Dream had decided that he was going to try talking to Miles about all of it but on the day he had finally built up the courage to, Miles never came. 

The next day Dream found himself looking everywhere for Miles to come back but he didn’t. Not the day after that either. A whole week went by without a single visit from Miles. Dream didn’t know what he had done wrong. By the end of the week he was angry, how could Miles have just left him like this. Late one night he found himself walking to Miles’s house and knocking on the door. 

“Who is it?” A voice that was much older than Miles said. 

“It’s Dream, I’m here to see Miles,” Dream stood there anxiously waiting for them to open the door but they never did. 

“Sir you can’t come in,” The voice on the other side said. 

“I just need to speak with him, if you could just tell him I’m out here then he can come out that’s fine,” Dream ran his hand through his hair. 

“Sir I can’t do that,” The voice said. 

“Well why the hell not? I need to talk to him,” Dream could feel his face getting hot and his temper beginning to rise. 

“Sir this house is plagued,” The voice spoke and Dream froze. This couldn’t be real. Miles couldn’t have the plague. Dream didn’t even think it was in their village. He dropped to the ground. 

“Will he be okay?” He spoke quietly holding back tears. 

“It is not looking that way,” the man said. 

Dream allowed himself to cry. He sat there on the ground letting it hit him fully. Soon he heard shuffling on the other side of the door and then a voice. 

“Dream?” Miles coughed out. 

“Miles, oh god Miles,” Dream rushed to the door and put his hand against it as if it would somehow comfort him. 

“You should go,” Miles spoke softly. He sat with his back against the door and sighed. 

“I can’t leave you. Miles there was so much,” He paused not wanting to sound so broken, “so much I wanted to tell you”.

“Me too, I have a couple days” Miles let the tears fall silently down his face. 

“Miles,” Dream whispered, leaning his forehead against the door. 

“I need to rest, will you come back tomorrow?” Miles coughed harshly again. 

“Of course,” Dream listened as he shuffled away from the door. When he no longer heard movement he stood up and walked home slowly. His mind was a complete mess. 

When he got home his mother was waiting for him, “Where were you?” she asked looking at his dirt stained clothes but froze when she saw his face. Her son had been on this earth for 21 years and never had she seen him so broken. She wrapped her arms around him and held him while he cried. When he calmed down she looked at him with concerned eyes, “What happened?”.

“Please don’t hate me,” Dream whispered before recounting the three weeks he shared with Miles. The time he cherished. The memories. He told her he loved him and when he expected her to yell at him and tell him it was not okay she simply gave him a sad smile. 

“I have something to tell you,” She spoke softly. He didn’t understand what she could have to tell him but he listened. “When I was pregnant with you I went into labor too soon. You were born 2 months too early. No baby should have survived that. But you did. I thought it was a miracle. But then when you were 4 you got very sick and once again they told me you wouldn’t survive but you did. At the time it seemed like two odd coincidences, until you were walking one day and tripped, you cut your knee and cried about it but by the time I got to you with gauze it was fine,” she hung her head low. 

“I don’t understand,” He shook his head. What was she saying, he thought. 

“Most people in life are bound by the natural rules of nature, death being the most extreme. But every now and then the universe makes a mistake, and creates someone who isn’t bound by the same rules. Some people call them gods, some people call them immortal. You, my beautiful beautiful boy, are one of those miracles,” She tried her best to soften the enormity of what she was telling him. 

“So you mean I’m immortal?” He shook his head, “that’s impossible”. 

“It’s possible, and I know this is scary but you need to know,” She reached up and pinched his cheek slightly, “You can go see him, you will be okay”.

“I can go see him?” Dream could feel the tears coming back, suddenly what seemed like a burden became a beautiful blessing. 

“Get some rest and go see him tomorrow,” She patted him on the head and walked to her room leaving him there still stunned completely. 

\---

Dream timed his visit for when the mystery man left to go get supplies. He knocked on the door and waited for Miles. 

“Dream?” Miles croaked from the other side. He sounded worse than yesterday. 

“Miles, I need you to open the door,” Dream said with such urgency Miles almost did it without a second guess. 

“I can’t, you’ll catch this too,” Miles shook his head despite the fact that Dream couldn’t see him. 

“I won’t. Miles you will never believe it, I’m immortal. I know it sounds dumb but I am. You have to believe me,” Dream knew it sounded insane. But soon the door opened and Dream threw himself at Miles. 

“Careful,” Miles warned softly. Soon Dream’s arms were wrapped around Miles and Miles’ around him. They stood like that, clinging onto each other, for a moment. Miles pulled away softly and led Dream to his room so he could lay down, “Sorry, I just get really tired when I stand”.

“That’s okay,” Dream said softly and crawled into bed next to him letting Miles curl up against his side. Dream rubbed small circles on his back and when Miles started to cry he didn’t freak out, he simply wiped his tears and did his best not to cry as well. 

“I’m so sorry,” Miles whispered into his chest. 

“Don’t do that,” Dream shook his head and lifted Miles’s chin so he was looking at him, “Don’t you dare apologize for the time we shared. I don’t regret it, do you?” Dream looked at him. 

Miles shook his head slowly and whispered, “no”.

“Good because I don’t want you to think it was a waste,” Dream sighed and held Miles tighter. 

They laid together letting silent tears fall for hours. When it was getting darker outside Miles looked up at Dream. “I don’t want you to come back tomorrow,” He whispered. 

“What? But what about-” Dream started but was cut off by Miles. 

“I don’t want you to watch me,” Miles paused, choking on his words. He took a deep breath and started again. “I don't want you to watch me die. I want this to be the last thing you remember, not anything else,” when he noticed Dream starting to protest he stopped him and gave him the look that started all of this.

“I hate when you look at me like that, what am I supposed to say,” Dream lets the tears begin to fall again. He holds onto Miles once again and whispers to him, “I can’t believe I only just found you now. We should’ve had a lifetime to spend together. God, Miles, I-” His voice stopped working, he was crying too much. 

“I know,” Miles held onto him, “me too,” and with that he pressed his lips softly onto Dream’s. 

“I will never forget you, no matter how many lifetimes I live, I will never forget you,” Dream pressed his forehead against Miles’s. 

“I hope you find someone you can spend eternity with,” Miles smiled and Dream is floored again. In all of this Miles was still smiling. 

“I think I already have. There’s nowhere that I will go that I won’t carry you with me, in every thought and every moment I am yours forever,” Dream attempted to return a smile to Miles but it was hard. 

Miles kissed his palm, “Make sure to feed the ducks for me”

Dream laughed and nodded his head, “Of course”. Dream knew he had to leave to respect Miles’s request. So carefully he kissed his forehead and slowly left. Miles watched him as he went eternally grateful for the time they had. 

Dream wasn’t sure how his life would go after that moment. But he knew he had time to see the world and experience everything he could. So he did.


	2. so he ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 150 years later, Dream is on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give feedback on anything that seems a bit stupid or badly written<3

Dream never liked running. He felt like some days that’s all he ever did and it was beginning to wear him down but after 150 years of running he was a professional. It’s not like it was his choice to be blessed by the gods with immortality. Yeah one hell of a blessing, Dream often thought. It always felt like more of a curse. 

For a while things weren’t bad until cameras were invented. After that no matter where he went someone recognized him and found it weird. No matter where he went, he was hunted. Even when he learnt to hide himself behind a mask they found him. To the people he was like a prized monster. Everyone wanted to be the one to take him down knowing it would bring great pride to them and their families.

Today he was walking along the water's edge when he felt a shudder of a presence to his left. He didn’t jump up and run right away, the first thing he had learnt was that this always made things harder. Instead he waited for them to make their first attack, then he would disarm them and knock them out as quick as he could and run before someone else found him. The second thing he learnt was to always assume there was more than one of them. 

The person hunting him moved slowly and quietly, if Dream didn’t have years of experience fine tuning his senses he would not have noticed he was even moving towards him. Dream let out a long sigh and heard the small footsteps stop. Can this guy just hurry up so I can go? Dream thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. When the footsteps felt close enough Dream whirled around and grabbed at the weapon his attacker was holding, a short sword. He pulled it from the boy's grasp and went to hit him over the head with it when he looked down and froze, “Miles?” Dream whispered, taken completely off guard. 

“What?” The boy gave him an odd look and struggled to pull his arm from Dream grasp. 

Dream shook his head. It simply wasn’t possible, how was Miles here in front of him now. He died. Dream searched the boy’s eyes for the same look Miles’ often held but it wasn’t there, the only thing that was there was desperation. Dream snapped out of his trance. He muttered a quick apology and hit him over the head watching him fall to the ground. He fell to the ground and hung his head down. It’s not miles He reminded himself. After taking time to calm his shaky breaths he put the sword down next to the boy and left quietly. 

Dream ran silently through the trees knowing that he waited with the boy too long and he will have the chance to catch up if he didn’t find somewhere hidden to make camp for the night. He was always one for the tree tops, he just needed to find a big enough one that he would be hard to spot if he was all the way at the top. He stumbled upon a large oak tree and pulled himself up through the branches, by the time he reached the top his arms were aching with the effort. 

Not long after he reached the top he heard those same footsteps underneath him. He kept his breathing as quiet and shallow as he could. Soon the footsteps passed beneath him and he relaxed. The boy was going in the wrong direction so he laid his head back and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. 

\---

“Dream you’re going to scare the ducks!” Miles laughed, throwing his head back. 

“No they love me,” Dream said, wading into the water to try and pet one. He laughed and reached for one of the ducks when suddenly he heard miles on the shore. 

“Dream, somethings wrong,” He coughed out and fell to the ground. Dream struggled to reach him, the water holding him back. He watched as Miles coughed until he just fell silent. Dream screamed fighting the water, punching, thrashing, and kicking at it until he could make some progress. When he finally broke free of the icy grasp the water held on him he fell to his knees at Miles’s side. He reached for his hand only for it to fall away. 

“No please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Dream cried, he couldn’t do anything to stop the universe from taking Miles away from him. 

“You didn’t stay with me Dream,” Miles said calmly. 

“You told me to go. God Miles I’m so sorry,” Dream sobbed. 

“You didn’t stay with me,” Miles’s voice trailed off as he disappeared from the sand. Dream hugged his knees shaking with sobs when suddenly it stopped. 

\---

Dream sat up quickly hitting his head off something hard. “Ow what the hell,” He cursed and rubbed his head, he didn’t think there were any branches that were low enough for him to hit. He blinked his eyes open and saw what he hit. It was the boy and he was holding his sword like his life depended on it. 

“I know who you are,” The boy spoke with ice on his tongue. 

“And who exactly is that,” Dream asked, trying his best to keep calm. He had been in situations like this before and he likely would be again later on. 

“You’re him,” The boy spat. Dream raised his eyebrows as if asking who the boy meant. The boy shook his head, “The Dreamon”.

“Oh so that’s what they call me around here,” Dream joked and felt the cool metal of the sword press against his neck. Dream sighed carefully. He knew he didn’t have many options right now but clearly he wasn’t facing a fighter as skilled as he was in the strategy department because he saw an opening and took it throwing the boy over the edge of the branch. He watched painfully as the boy fell down grasping to hold onto a branch. He managed to catch one and he looked up at Dream. 

“Wha-” George gasps from the branch he is holding onto. His thin arms struggle under his weight making Dream wonder what this guy was thinking when he set out after him. Dream grabbed his back and climbed from the tree he was on to the next one with ease. He made it a few trees away when he started to hear the struggling breathing of the boy chasing him. Dream couldn’t help but be annoyed at the boy, clearly there was no way he was going to beat Dream. 

“Please just give up, I don’t want to hurt you,” Dream sighed working his way down the tree he was currently on. He could run faster on the ground and his only goal right now was to get away without hurting him too much. He knew if it came down to it he wouldn’t be able to truly fight back and instead he would have to let the boy win. 

“I can’t really say the same about you,” The boy yelled from the treetop swiftly moving down the branches. Dream looks back briefly and panic rises within him when he sees the boy catching up to him. How is he so fast. His mind raced to find the next thing he could possibly do to lose him but he couldn’t think of any clever tricks. He knew he had no other option but to stop and surrender. He stopped in a small clearing and waited for the boy. 

“Please just leave me alone, I’m nobody, it’s nothing,” Dream let out harsh breaths the weight of the running catching up to him. He looked at the boy making eye contact and winced. It was too hard for Dream to look at him. 

“I don’t think you understand, I can’t leave here if I don’t kill you,” The boy held out the short sword with a shaky hand. He looked scared. 

Dream looked at the boy, clearly he had absolutely no fighting skills, his stance was sloppy and he would have striked by now. He felt bad for the boy, he looked at him and once again disarmed him as quickly as possible taking the sword and holding it out towards the boy. The sword felt light in Dream’s hand, he was used to heavier long swords but it also felt right. 

The boy dropped to the ground in front of Dream after his sword was taken. He looked down and said as quickly as he could, “My name is George. I have a mother and father and siblings waiting for me to come home. I have a cat who would miss me and I have friends that would miss me”.

Dream looked at him, astonished. George huh? Dream thought. It was nothing like Miles, though I guess they were both generic names. He shook his head to snap himself out of it. “What are you going on about?” He asked. 

“I have people and I have things and I don’t want to die. Especially not at the hands of your kind,” the boy, George, spoke. There were tears that pricked the corner of his eyes. 

“So you would rather me die instead?” Dream spun the sword in his hand. He knew it was cruel to play these games with people but if it meant he learnt his lesson. 

“Yes,” George spoke evenly this time as if he was just asked the easiest question in the world. He was being honest, he didn’t want to die and he would do whatever it took to save himself. 

“Well that is kinda harsh,” Dream laughed bitterly, “How about I make you a deal?” 

When George did not respond Dream took his silence as an answer. 

“Perfect. I let you live, and you,” Dream paused tilting George’s chin up using the point of the sword, “Never try and hunt me again”.

George looked at him nervously. He was very conscious of the sword at his neck so he lied, “Deal”.

“Awesome, glad we cleared that up. Oh and I’d like to keep the sword if it’s alright with you,” Dream smiled at him and started walking away. He hated when he had to get like that. He was never the type of person to blackmail and manipulate people but to him it meant survival so sometimes it was a necessary evil. 

“You’re a monster,” George sneered at him. He stood up and glared daggers into his back.

Dream turned around and looked him in the eyes. The scared and desperate range of emotions from earlier were gone, now replaced with pure rage and hate. For a moment his heart broke but he reminded himself it was better that way. If George hated him and thought he was a monster maybe he would stay away and Dream could forget he ever saw the Miles-lookalike. Without saying a word Dream shrugged and turned back around to continue walking away. He listened out for the footsteps of the foolish boy but heard none. He was making a smart decision by not following. 

\---

Once he was sure the boy was gone, Dream pulled out a granola bar and sat down in the grass of the clearing. The grass was slightly damp and Dream cursed himself because later that dampness would be on his clothes and the night’s cold would feel worse. He couldn’t afford to get sick, not when he had let George go. Now people would know he was there and he couldn’t stop it. 

You’re a monster. The boy’s words ring through Dream’s mind. He didn’t even know Dream, he didn’t know what he had been through or what he dealt with. He was just angry. Why hadn’t I just killed him, Dream was mad at himself for not being able to do it. It’s not like he had never killed anyone before. At first it was hard, everytime he would be a sobbing mess throwing up the contents of his stomach. But slowly it got easier for him as he reminded himself that he had no choice sometimes, that they were trying to kill him too. All he ever did was defend himself. 

Dream’s brain was a tangle of self-prosecution. His body went rigid with a panicked feeling. He knew he could move if he had to but in that moment it was better for him to sit still. He focused on his breathing remembering what he learnt. Breath in. Hold. Breath out. Hold. Repeat. He tried to tear his thoughts away from the thoughts of what he had done. Instead he tried to think of the good moments. He settled on his favourite place to go. 

It was a hotel. He had gone there 20 years ago and when he went all he was looking for was a place to stay but soon he found that the hotel was filled with ducks. They came and went with the seasons and they marched through the halls. He remembered thinking of how much Miles would have loved seeing it. He ended up staying for a week, a risky move on his part considering he was being hunted closely by a man at the time. But the hotel was the perfect hideout. 

As Dream’s heart slowed and his thoughts became clearer he started to feel better. He wasn’t a monster. He was doing what he had to do. He was running and that's all he could do. So he stood up, packed his bag and ran. He wanted to leave this place as fast as he could before someone else found him. He had more to see, more to do, more to be. So he ran.


End file.
